Memories that can kill
by xloveforeverx
Summary: Ginny has been haunted by the memory of Tom Riddle since the first time she has encountered the diary Now Tom starts playing with Ginny's head making the memories feel real again will Harry be able to save her before he has her in his trap again New Chaps up
1. Chapter 1

_I sighed, looking out the window of the train. This was going to be a long lonely ride. I knew no one at all here and my brothers went of with there friends. I was sitting next to my twin brothers, George and Fred, but they paid no attention to me. They made me sit by them so I don't get eaten alive. What the heck? I never got those to, but I sat with them anyway. I started looking through my bag for something to do. Maybe I'd read one of my books and be ahead like Hermione. Nah, that wouldn't be the greatest idea, but better then nothing. I suddenly pulled out something I don't remember buying. It was different then most books I had, it felt really old. Well, all my books were but this was older. It was brown with golden corners. I looked at it carefully. I found printed on one of the sides it said Tom Marvolo Riddle. I looked confused at it. I have never heard of that name before in my life and I don't remember having to buy this book. I looked inside it, there was nothing at all. Not even a single word on the paper. Strange, I thought. This guy must have dropped it into my bag or something. Well might as well not let it go to bad use. I decided to write in it. _

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is my first day to Hogwarts and I am so nervous, I could puke my moms eggs. I don't know anyone , but my brother's friends and they aren't exactly going to let a first year hang out with them. I wish my brother, Ron, friend notice me. He said "hi" to me today and I thought I was going to die. _

_All of a sudden the words disappeared that and new words formed. Words I didn't write. _

"_What is your name child?"_

_I was in utter shock that the book could talk back to me. _

_I wrote, "Ginny, Ginny Weasly."_

"_Beauitful name," the book wrote. "My name is Tom Riddle." _

"_Hello Tom," I wrote. _

_The book wrote back, "Who was this boy you have a crush on?" _

_I wrote, "How did you know? I never told a soul that I have a crush him." _

"_Well I don't think your very good at hiding it. I mean you said you almost died when he said hi, not exactly hard to figure out." _

_I couldn't think of what to write. He was being kinda mean to me, but I was used to it having six older brothers. _

"_Yeah, I know. Please don't rub it in." I finally wrote. "I have six brothers to do that already."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, sweety. That must be hard. I grew up in an orphanage til I went to Hogwarts." _

"_Oh, that sucks. I'm sorry. Where did you go on the summer breaks?"_

"_Back to that place of hell. I always hated it there."  
><em>

"_Did they treat you well there?"_

"_I guess, I just wanted a normal life, but I guess I could never have one." _

"_I don't think anyone can, really." _

"_You are very wise for a girl who just started Hogwarts." _

"_Having six brothers you learn a lot."_

"_I bet. Well, hows the train ride?" _

"_I feel ignored. My twin brothers told me to sit by them so I don't get eaten alive. But now they are flirting with girls and not even noticing I'm alive. The girls glare at me a lot and I have no idea why. I'm shy so I don't think I'm going to make any friends anyway. I guess I should get used to being alone." _

"_Don't say that. Its your first day, you don't know whats going to happen this year. Don't knock it before you try it. I bet a girl like you would make lots of friends." _

_I smiled at what he wrote. I read it again and again til it faded it to the worn paper. Whoever this Tom guy, he sure was a sweetheart. Even though he was a talking book, I still will count him as my friend. He makes me feel better about myself or at least a little more self-esteem. I had never been high on it being the youngest in all. I know what your thinking, oh the youngest is always a spoiled brat. Well, not me, I have never been spoiled a day in my life. My parents always have had money problems with having so many kids and having all the school fees. I feel bad for my parents that they have all there problems. George says it teaches them to use protection. I don't see how that is funny at all, but whatever. Not like it matters. _

_I decided to write again, "You are so sweet to me. I don't think of how I could repay you." _

"_I can think of a few ways. I'll tell you them later. When you are alone. Write in this diary tonight when everyone has fallen asleep." _

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because I want to talk to you alone and don't want you telling other people. Keep us a a secret." _

_Us? Us? Did he really just say us? Did he seem me as more then a stupid little girl? Maybe he wanted to be something more. I think I'm starting to like this book. Werid, I know, but he is a really sweet book. I laughed at myself getting more glares form the girls. My brother called me crazy. Which I probably was, but I don't care. For right now I was happy. I couldn't wait for tonight..._

I woke up in a cold sweat, the memory seemed so real. It seemed like I was really that eleven year old girl again. I looked over at my side and I saw him. The boy who made my heart race even as an eleven year old girl. His messy jet black hair that made me want to run my fingers through til it was flat. Which I learned was pretty much impossible. His cheeks looked rosy from sleep. He looked so peaceful as he slept. I smiled, grazing my hand across his face. It was smooth to the touch. I could feel the beard that he had shaved off growing back. I giggled feeling it tickled my hand. I guess I laughed a little to loud for him, because as soon as I finished I saw his green snake like eyes open. I found it funny that his eyes reminded me of a snake, since Harry could talk to snakes. I smiled at him. "Good morning, baby."

"Morning," he yawned. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," I lied. I didn't want to tell him about the dream. I never told anyone what really had happen my first year at Hogwarts. I didn't want people to know how I had been a foolish little girl and let some book take control of my life. But it wasn't a book, it was more then that, it was a memory. A memory that has now become mine and forever will b mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: sorry for the shortness I had really bad writers block

I reached into the crib that was James;, he looked so sweet as he slept. His eyes closed like an angel. Too bad, he wasn't always an angel. I picked him up waking him up so I could get him dressed for the day well Harry was at work. Harry work for the ministry of magic. I never really knew what he did there because he never said. I always wondered what he was really doing.

"_Hes lying to you about he is doing," came the voice the had been haunting my every nigthmare._

"What are you talking about?" I asked the voice, hoping Harry had left so he won't hear me talking to myself. He will know something is up and I don't want to tell him the truth about my first year. I never dare tell a soul about anything. Ever since I was eleven I have always kept to myself. Afraid of what would happen if people knew.

"_What a gryffindor you are. I bet if you weren't a Weasly, you wouldn't have made it." _

"SHUT UP!" I screamed trying to get his annoying voice out of my head. James began to scream loudly, scared of why I was screaming. Harry came running in.

"Ginny, dear, whats wrong? Were you talking to Ron again. I know he makes everyone crazy, but really you shouldn't let him get to you."

I smiled a tad. Harry always knew how to make mesmile. Even when the dark lord was trying to wrap her around his finger again. I sighed, hugging him really tight.

"Ginny, what has gotten into you today?"

"Nothing, just a bad dream."

He held me in his arms, stroking my hair. "Don't worry. James and I will save you from anything that tries and hurts you." I smiled. I always had family to have my back. I loved having my family be here for me. I kissed Harry, lovingly on the lips. I kissed him til James became tired of sharing his mommy and began to whine. Harry and I laughed. Barely a year old and he already is a spoiled thing. Also very protective over me. It was what I loved about him. I kissed him on the head so he wouldn't be left out.

"Do you want me to work from home, baby?"

"No,no, go to work. Have a great day." I kissed his cheek. "Don't need to worry."

"You are the love of my life. Of course I am goin to worry about you." He kissed her again. "I'm going to stay home just in case." He smiled, walking away to his office.

"_Ginny, if you think your going to get rid of me that easy. The thing on Harry is broken so I can go as near to him as I want."_

"Leave him alone," I thought. Trying to just get him to shut up. I hated the voice that filled her head. I wanted to take him out of my head and rip him into shreds.

I put the baby down in his bouncy seat after he was feed and changed. I smiled as I saw him playing with all the toys on it.

"_Aww, he is so cute. If he was my kid he would have been cuter though."_

I tired to ignore him the best I could for most of the day. All of a sudden he made a memory fly into my head knocking me out on the ground cold. I could feel blood run out as the world began to spin. The room started to change. It wasn't my house anymore. I could feel my boobs start growing down. My hair grew as I began to shrank. I wasn't twenty-nine anymore. I was an eleven year old girl again. I was also in the place with the most memories I wish I could forget it. I wish I had never open this place and unleashed the beast within. Within in theses walls was curse that had filled my blood sense the day I wrote one word in that diary.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry I gave up on this story, but I have come back to. I really liked this story and so I want to start writing it again. I will try and post it as much as I can. Also check out my other stories. :D Love you guys. **

_I sat in my new dorm rooms. I was sorted into Gryffindor. The house that all of my brothers have been sorted into. It really wasn't a shock that I was put in there it even said another Weasly, I know what to do with you. I guess I should have seen that coming having so many siblings in the same house it was no wonder that they would put me in there as well. I sighed pulling the diary back out. Everyone in the room had fallen asleep. He said he wanted to talk to me when I was alone. I opened up and noticed that all of our conversation was gone. I was shocked. Where did it go? I had just written in it a couple of hours ago. I began to write more words on the page, "Hey, I am alone." _

_The black ink words started to appear again across the page. "Hello, dear Ginny. I have been waiting for you for some time. I am glad to hear from you. What house did you get put in?" _

_I wrote down, "I got put in Gryffindor. Go figure everyone in my house is put in there. My whole family has been there the whole time." _

"_That's cool. I was in Slytherin when I was at school." _

"_That sounds better. I would have rather been in there since it would just be different then everyone else in my family. I always wanted not to be stuck in this mob of redheads." _

"_I see you as something different. You are a beautiful young girl." _

_I blushed big when I read those words. No guy has ever said that to me. Well, my dad has, but he doesn't count. Dads have to say things like that. "Thanks. So, what did you want to tell me?" _

"_I need you to do something for me. I need you help to free me. I am trapped in this castle. I need you to set me free and my pet snake. I will reward you if you do." _

"_Where are you trapped?" I wanted to help him. I don't know why, but I wanted to find him and set him free. If I set him free maybe he can explain this diary and its weird magic around it. _

"_Go to the girls bathroom where no one comes it is on the second floor. I will be waiting for you. I will let you in. You can only get in if you speak parseltongue." _

"_When should I go there?" I wrote fast. I was itching to go now and find out what was going to happened. I wanted my reward. _

"_Now." _

"Ginny, Ginny," came a voice as I was shook in my spot. The voice was soft and sweet. It was music to my ears as she spoke. It was my best friend, Luna Lovegood. Luna looked at me with worried written all over her face.

"What?" I asked her raising my eyebrow at her. I was confused. How did she even get in my house? I don't even remember how this happened. The last thing I remember is holding James.

"Are you okay? You seem to so out of it." She looked in my eyes. It felt as if she was looking to see if I was on drugs.

"I am fine." I got up from the place on the couch which I wasn't sure how I got there in the first place. It felt weird that there was blank spot in my memory that I didn't even remember how I got anywhere. It reminded me of a time back in my first year. I still had blank spots in my memory when Tom took control. Tom. My heart broke at that. Somewhere I remembered falling in love with him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ginny," Harry said after he got home from work late that night. He looked over at me and shook his head. "Luna called me today and said you were spacing. What is wrong with you, Ginny? This isn't like you to be so spacey. Is there something wrong? Are you sick?" Harry looked at me so worried that it scared me. His always messy jet black hair seemed more messy then normal. I shook my head at him slowly. I didn't know what to say. What was I suppose to say? The man who you killed years ago is haunting me again? That would just put Harry in a state that I would never ever want to see him again.

"Ginny, you know you can tell me anything." Ha! Wasn't that a good lie. Just come right out and tell you what is going on. I nodded again smiling a bit to help the thought that I am okay. "God dammit, Ginny, talk to me!"

"What do you want me to say?" I finally let out with a sigh. "I am just really tired with the baby and stuff. I guess the stress is just getting to me."

Harry sighed, "Is it cause your brother sent you that card?" I thought back to what he was talking about pushing my read hair back behind my ear. My brother, Ron, being the dumbass he was had sent a card saying all this mean stuff about Harry. Ron had been in a little of sour mood since his divorce went through, because he is a cheating lying bastard. He blamed me for all of that, because I had told Hermione. I thought what I was doing was right. I never saw the bad in it.

"_Oh, so little Ginny is a home wrecker," came the eerie voice in my head. "I guess we are going to make a good couple since I am going to wreck this marriage."_

"To hell if you do." I said suddenly standing up trying to get voice out of my head. I shook my head up and down.

"_Just watch me, little Ginny, you were easy then and you are easy now or do I have to show you some more of what happened?" _

"Leave me alone! You are dead! DEAD! DEAD! Harry killed you, now go away!" I screamed trying to fight him out of my head.

"_He didn't kill me, because as soon as you used the diary it was no longer the horcruxes. You are what Harry needs to destroy. Funny, how things like that work out, huh?"_

I screamed an ear shattering scream that, I could hear James cry out when I was done. I felt tears hit my eyes as I felt blood fall out off my fingers. Harry grabbed me and holding me tight against my will. "GINNY STOP THIS!"

"He's back!" I screamed. "He's back from the dead!"

"Who is?" Harry voice came, but it was slowly fading away. I was fading out of my adult body back into one of a eleven year old. Tom had gotten my brain again and he was about to take me the next part of the memory.

_I walked down the hallway to the girls bathroom on the second floor. I had heard stories about it, but it was only way I could meet this man that was I was walking to I could finally see him. Maybe he was cute. Maybe he could explain this diary and why it was being so weird. I mean he did control the diary didn't he? I hope he could answer it. _

_I walked into the abandoned bathroom, it was dark and the only noise you could hear was the silent drip drip in the distance. I slowed down as I saw something wasn't right with the room. One of the sinks wasn't there. There was a hole where the sink should have been. I walked closer to it to see a big black hole. I gulped down a big saliva that started to form in my mouth. I kicked a rock that was one of the stalls and threw it down. It made a loud clack as it hit the walls. It seemed like forever til I heard it hit the bottom. _

_All of a sudden, I heard moans coming from one of the stalls. I turned fast on my heels with a girl that was crying her eyes out. I froze as a white ghost was standing above the stalls. She had to have been a student here at one time for she wore the uniform, but it was an older version. A version I had only seen in pictures. She looked at me glaring at me, "Why have you awoken me from my slumber?" She yelled at me. I was scared as I stepped back closer to the edge. "Why have you opened the door? Don't you know what lives down there! You will never survive girl. Once you are under his spell you are trapped forever. Someday you'll have the same sticky end as me!" She screamed as she moved back into the toliet. _

_My breathe got heavier and heavier as I played back everything that had just happened. What did she mean under his spell? Whose spell was she even talking about? Thoughts raced through my head as I touched the diary that sat in my pocket. I felt something slimy wrapped around my waist. I wanted to scream, but my throat was caught as a huge snake pulled me down the long tunnel. I was pulled into the depths of the tunnel. It was so black I couldn't see too feet in front of me. I tired to find my wand to light up the world around me, but the snake held me tight against him. I didn't struggle, I stood still as could be. I was too scared to move. That if I moved a single inch then the snake would make himself tighter around my body so that I couldn't breathe til my life came shooting out of my body, so he could devour me whole. _

_When he let me go it was on a cold cement floor that had snake figures all around me. They were made out of the same stone as the floor and all looked the same. I looked down at the end of this place my eyes still trying to adjust to the low lights that was here. There was a huge stone man that sat at the end of the walk way. I walked towards it. The face looked so familiar then it hit me. It was the head of Slythrein house. It was the head of Salazar Slythrein. This was his place in the castle and I had a bad feeling about this whole place. _


End file.
